


I Have Become Death

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Caroline Forbes, F/M, not kind to elena's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Looking at the mess she made she huffed, ruining a perfectly good dress and great shoes was just plain dumb, that and her golden hair was all sticky, yuck. She definitely needed a long bath, time to compel herself a place to stay at.As she walked through alleys, so not to alarm the populace, she licked her sweet blood filled fingers. She came to a halt when a voice called her, seemingly distraught by the view.“Caroline?” a soft low voice came from behind her, making her turn around with a smile on her face.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I Have Become Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

White fangs ripping open someone’s throat, the blood pouring out, bathing the monster in nothing but red. That feeling was invigorating; feeling someone’s life extinguish beneath her hands was heavenly. The irony wasn’t lost on her, but she felt it nonetheless.

She was enjoying herself immensely, even though that shouldn’t be possible with her emotions turned off. But she quickly understood that only her incredibly horrible sadness and undeniable guilt were turned off. She just didn’t care about what happened anymore, still she could have fun. Actually she could have fun more easily than before.

From the moment her feet touched the ground of this unbelievably alive city she had been creating havoc, just for the heck of it. She no longer knew how many people had died at her hands and she didn’t care.

Looking at the mess she made she huffed, ruining a perfectly good dress and great shoes was just plain dumb, that and her golden hair was all sticky, yuck. She definitely needed a long bath, time to compel herself a place to stay at.

As she walked through alleys, so not to alarm the populace, she licked her sweet blood filled fingers. She came to a halt when a voice called her, seemingly distraught by the view.

“ _Caroline_?” a soft low voice came from behind her, making her turn around with a smile on her face.

“Hey you, long time no see.” she said completely unaffected, in such a way that it didn’t seem like she was bathed in blood and had just killed someone.

He stood there just gazing at her, trying to make sense of what was happening. This wasn’t Caroline, she might’ve looked like her but she was not her, there was something terribly off about her.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned curiously with his wonderful accent.

Caroline looked down at herself and then stared at him, shrugging in response, “Having fun.”

Suddenly everything clicked, it couldn’t be…she couldn’t have, but it was the only explanation he could find. “Love, did you turn your emotions off?”

Her smile grew bigger and she excitedly answered “Ding ding ding, you are correct. Good for you, you’re still a smarty-pants.”

Before he could stop himself the words were out of his mouth “Why?”

Caroline’s expression turned somber, her eyebrows knitting together, but only for a second. Rapidly her expression turning into one of tediousness, “Life. Death. Whatever, same old same old.”

Klaus was troubled but still a knowing grin spread through his face “So, in time of need you came to me sweetheart?”

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and sighed “No, I came to NOLA because I’ve always wanted to visit it.”, preparing for what she was about to say she smiled seductively and whispered “But I’m not against us…mingling, _Klaus_.”

Klaus laughed fully enjoying those words but his consciousness, yes he had one even if he barely used it, couldn’t allow him to go through with it. To him it almost seemed like taking her against her will, after all if she had her emotions would she still say this? Maybe but he couldn’t be sure. He also knew that her saying this meant she wanted him all along…bollocks this was beyond confusing. “Caroline, I’m sorry but-”

Caroline cut him off with a roaring laugh, so sinister that it sent shivers run down _his_ spine, the big bad hybrid was actually affected by it.

“ _You_ ’re actually rejecting _me_? Wow… _you_ of all people…I was not expecting it. But oh well, we live, we learn, and _I_ don’t need _you_.” Caroline said eerily, her voice so low and icy it could give anyone nightmares for the rest of their useless lives, but she wasn’t finished “Oh and I see that you’ve turned into a pathetic excuse of a hybrid, NOLA has done you no good, Niklaus.”

Klaus was completely mesmerized by the woman in front of him, yes he was always surprised by her, but this was different. Even though he missed her lightness he also admired her darkness. Deep down she was still Caroline, albeit a bit different.

That didn’t matter though, because he was also furious, how dare she treat him like this?

He completely stopped in time when she vamped close to him, so close their bodies were touching. Klaus knew she was probably gonna hurt him in some way but he could not move, he was transfixed and she knew it. Caroline smirked and kissed his left cheek, like he had done to her so long ago, “You know I’m right Klaus.” she whispered in his ear before vamping off.

The moment her lips touched his face he closed his eyes, appreciating every second, every movement, everything. He was feeling it so intensely she slipped right through his fingers, but he knew, he was sure he was going to see her again. Sooner than she thought.

* * *

Caroline held in her arms her mother’s body, blood flowing out faster than she could stop it. When she tried to give her mother her vampire blood she wouldn’t take it, afraid of turning into a vampire. So, for the second time, she saw a parent choose death over becoming a vampire and live with their daughter. Was it such a hard choice? Was it that easy to leave your own child alone for all eternity?

_Caroline’s tears wouldn’t stop falling, her cries were uncontrollable, her heart was broken into tiny pieces. No one chose her first, not even her own parent’s._

_Soon enough she was holding a cold corpse, and her tears wouldn’t stop running, she felt like they would never stop._

_Still she was Caroline; she persevered in the worst odds possible. She would move on eventually, one way or another, because she had to._

_Deep inside her heart a dark spark spread, this was all_ her _fault, it was always_ her _fault. Everyone suffers because of her. Poor little_ Elena _, she always endures so much suffering; she’s always the one who has it worse. She’s always the one who is coddled through everything. She’s always the one who gets everything handed to her. She’s always the victim. Even now, here Caroline was in pain after losing her mother and where was everyone? They were around Elena, telling her it was alright, that it wasn’t her fault, that_ she _didn’t mean to do it._

 _Well, enough was enough; she was sick and tired of it. In a moment of pure rage she threw herself at Elena, beating her beyond recognition. At least she tried to until 4 hands and a wicked headache, dragged her away. Of course they were on Elena’s side; they always were and always will be. The look of pure disgust on Damon’s face didn’t faze her at all, even though that was funny._ He _of all people looking at her like that was quite ironic. But the look on Bonnie’s face of pure disappointment made her stomach churn, like it wasn’t enough her mother had just died at the hands of_ Elena _, now she had to deal with this. And Stefan, he obviously made his choice, looking at Caroline like she was evil incarnate and hugging poor little Elena who was crying. Every single one of her friends turned their back on her, one of them which attacked and killed her mother “by accident”; the pain of it all was too much. It was all at once and too sudden. Taking one last look at the decaying corpse on the ground, she made a decision, she turned it all off._

_A last tear fell down her face and she cleaned it, a small smile breaking through._

_“Bye bye losers, I hope all of you all die a horrifying death.” Caroline drawled picking up what used to be her mother and vamping off away from what used to be her friends, her life. Why did she even put up with all of that for so long? Now, to her that decision made no sense to her at all._

_After giving her mother the funeral she deserved she left, even with her emotions off she couldn’t forsake her mother and as much as she wanted to rip everyone’s throats in that god awful town, she didn’t. That was her mother’s town and for that reason she would never ruin it nor return to it. But one day, she might just find a way to kill someone who lived in that horrible small town._

_The moment she set foot outside of town her mind wandered to one city and one city only, NOLA._

* * *

Another day, the same urges and the same thoughts. Caroline had slept throughout the day, why the hell not? She was a vampire anyway and they are creatures of the night, no matter how much they trick themselves with pretty rings that help them walk in daylight.

The moon was high above and Caroline was ready to prowl the streets of New Orleans. Her clothes were darker and edgier than what she used to wear, a blood red lipstick covering her lips.

She found someone pleasing to her eyes and smiled, almost predatorily but also seductively, at him. Caroline called him over with her finger, her blue eyes magnetically pulling him towards her and so he went. You know how it goes, web, trapped fly and hungry spider, that’s the best description for what was happening. She pulled into a dark corner first tasting his lips, enjoying the lustful encounter. But as her lips travelled to his neck she bit into him forcefully, covering his mouth so his screams wouldn’t be heard, this time she was careful enough to not get blood on her clothes. For a brief moment she wondered, should she drain him completely or let him live? Caroline mentally shrugged and finished it, letting the beautiful man drop dead on the floor. As always the hunt and the kill were exhilarating.

What she hadn’t noticed was that Klaus on the other side of the street, watching everything. At first he had thought of stopping it all, especially when she was practically dry-humping him, but he controlled himself. He wanted to see it with his own eyes and he wasn’t disappointed, if anything he was aroused. The danger she emanated was astounding, in amidst of all the blood she was fascinating. The way she carelessly let the corpse fall, the way she licked her lips, the way she felt so alive by taking someone else’s life…it was all so alluring. Klaus was truly surprised by his feelings, he truly thought that _this_ Caroline would be missing something; that he’d be appalled by the lack of her light, but he couldn’t be farther from the truth. No matter what shape or form, he’d always be completely mesmerized by her. His mind was set, now he only needed to talk to her so he followed her.

* * *

Caroline had entered a nightclub, a random one at that, just wanting to drink, dance and…whatever else she felt like doing, maybe some mangling, who knew? The night was still young and the fun was only beginning.

The music was loud and pumping hard, she had to tune out her vampire hearing or she’d definitely go deaf, but it was still worth it.

She grabbed the first cute guy that passed by her and started dancing with him, rubbing herself against him, his hands roaming her body freely landing on her ass. Since she didn’t appreciate the way he was touching her so, instead of snapping in the middle of a crowd and killing him, she put her lips near his ear and drawled “Grab me a drink.”

Without even needing to compel him, there he went all happy like a puppy, or better yet a horndog.

Caroline kept dancing to the music, swaying her hips to the beat and her arms in the air, she was having the time of her life and she loved it. A guy put himself behind her and started dancing with her. He grabbed her hips and she grinded against him, his hands felt amazing on her body and she couldn’t have enough of it. She wanted more, she _needed_ more. The desire radiating off of her she turned around, ready to devour the man. But as soon as she saw his face, his stupid smirk, she rolled her eyes.

“Stalker.” she muttered with a sigh.

“Not at all love. I didn’t even know you were here.” Klaus retorted happily still holding onto her body, enjoying their proximity.

“Right, of course you didn’t.” Caroline stopped for a second, taking his appearance in. As always he looked absolutely divine and she wanted nothing but to rip out his clothes, but she restrained herself just putting her arms around his neck.

“So, have you changed your mind?” she whispered in his ear, her hot breath on his face, sending a tingling to…well, you know where.

His hands pulled her even closer to him, so harshly he would certainly leave a mark, if she wasn’t a vampire.

As he was going to talk a scrawny _boy_ interrupted them, with her drink in his hand.

“Hey, I’m back…” he started but then he glanced at Klaus not liking what he saw he continued “Dude, back off. I was here first.”

Klaus was completely enraged, but there was nothing but a smile on his face.

Caroline prepared for what was going to happen, grabbed her drink and just waited for the show to happen; this was definitely going to be good.

He grabbed the man’s neck, choking and compelling him, “ _Don’t scream._ ”

Klaus then bit into his neck, savoring the taste of his blood, all the while staring at Caroline and smirking.

Caroline not wasting any time joined him in emptying the rude man. This was different than anything she ever felt before; it was so liberating… like she had finally found where she belonged. Their eyes were locked while they killed the man, no one even glancing their way or caring at all, it was all so animalistic and sexual. When they finished their “drink” she wiped her mouth and high on blood, shouted “ _I have become death_.”

Everyone in the club shouted the same thing, following behind like lambs and the party continued as before.

Not even thinking twice about what she was doing she grabbed Klaus’ Henley and smacked her lips on his, consuming him. He obviously reciprocated, any doubts he might have had in the beginning completely disappeared. If they didn’t leave the club they were totally going to do it right there, but Klaus wanted to completely ravish her, which he couldn’t bloody do there. Picking her up, her legs hugging his hips forcefully, he vamped off to the nearest place he could find.

* * *

Klaus now looked down upon her magnificent body and bewitching features, as she was sleeping, and realized that she was right. New Orleans had broken him into pieces and he wasn’t even sure how, but just her simple presence had brought life to him. His monster was well awake now and he didn’t want it any other way.

He knew that eventually Caroline would turn her emotions back on and that she probably would hate herself for everything she had done, even blame him for not stopping her. But how could you stop a storm? He didn’t even try to do it, because, in a way, this was good for her. She was finally living _her_ life, putting herself first and having fun.

Klaus didn’t know what happened to make her choose this but he was sure it was horrible and he didn’t want her to suffer, she didn’t deserve it, so for now he would just let her be.

“Sweet dreams sweetheart.” he whispered kissing her lips, “Tomorrow we’ll have even more fun, my lovely _Death_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
